De ninja a mago
by lucifer751
Summary: Despues de la pelea contra kaguya naruto es enviado a unas de las dimensiones de las que kaguya tenia acceso junto con los bijus despues de estar bagando por un tiempo es encontrado por el rikudou senin que le ofrece una nueva vida en otra dimension.ahora naruto se enbarca en una nueva aventura junto con los bijus en un mundo lleno de magia que le esperara a nuestro rubio favorito?
1. el inicio de mi nueva aventura

_**CAPITULO 1 : el inicio de mi nueva aventura.**_

A ver explícamelo una vez mas que no entendí-dijo un joven rubio al frente de un enorme zorro con nueve colas.

Es todo me rindo, explíquense lo ustedes que yo ya me aburrí de intentarlo-dijo el enorme zorro.

A no es tu jinchuuriki a si que arréglatelas, y además es tu culpa por no a ver educado al chico desde pequeño-dijo una tortuga gigante de 3 colas.

Estas loco isobu, si kurama lo hubiera educado seria un completo asesino a sangre fría jajaja-dijo un mapache echo de arena que se estaba riendo por lo que dijo.

Es mejor que acabar loco como el tuyo, shukaku-dijo una especie de toro con 8 tentáculos por colas.

Y eso nadie lo niega-dijo un momo gigante que al igual que el toro tenia 4 tentáculos por cola.

Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema, así que alguien podría explicármelo?-dijo el joven rubio a lo que el gran zorro dio un suspiro de fastidio.

Naruto escúchame bien por que solo te lo diré una ultima vez-dijo kurama a lo que naruto solo asintió con la cabeza-estamos en alguna de las dimensiones de las que kaguya tenia acceso, al sellarla por alguna razón terminamos aquí ¿entiendes?-dijo con un deje de esperanza para ver si esta vez si entendió a lo que asiente con la cabeza.

Eso explica porque estamos aquí-dijo naruto mirando a su alrededor que un bosque bastante extenso-deberíamos empezar a caminar a ver si encontramos a algún pueblo.

En ese caso lo mejor será que nos selles dentro de ti por el momento-dijo una gata que parecía estar echa de fuego azul y que tenia dos colas.

Estoy de acuerdo con matatabi-dijo un caballo con una cabeza como de delfín con 5 colas a los otros seres también estuvieron de acuerdo.

Bien-dijo naruto empezando a sellar una por una a las nueve bestias ya para cuando termino estaba muy cansado así que aprovechando que ya casi era de noche se recostó en piso para entrar a su espacio mental para ver como estaban.

 _ **Espacio mental de naruto.**_

Y bueno como están?-dijo naruto.

Bien-dijeron todos en coro menos kurama que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar allí.

Es bueno saberlo-dijo naruto-bien mañana empezare a caminar para ver si con seguimos algún pueblo-dijo a lo que todas las bestias asintieran ya que presentían que los próximos días seria largos.

 _ **Time skip 3 días después**_

E caminado durante tres días y no e encontrado ningún poblado-dijo naruto.

(Entonces en esta dimensión no hay mas que arboles)-dijo kurama dando un suspiro y en ese momento aparece naruto en su espacio mental.

Que para colmo no dan ningún alimento-dijo naruto cabizbajo pero en ese momento se da cuenta de algo-oigan llevo aquí tres días y no tengo hambre, como eso es posible?.

Porque nos tienes a todos aquí-dijo la tortuga isobu, pero al darse cuenta dela de desconcierto del rubio siguió explicando-al tenernos todo aquí tus reservas de chacra son mayores, los que implica que al tenernos tienes el chacra del juubi.

Si esa parte la entiendo pero como es posible?-dijo naruto.

Eso no lo sabemos pero debería bastarte con saber que el viejo duro, 3 semanas sin comer ni dormir-dijo kurama a sombrando a naruto.

Vaya el viejo rikudou si que era increíble-dijo naruto.

Gracias, pero lo de viejo no era necesario-dijo el mencionado atrás de naruto asiendo que este se asuste y de el brinco de su vida, a lo que todos se rieron por lo que izo el rubio.

Por poco y me da un infarto viejo, pero perdón-dijo naruto tranquilizándose del susto.

No te disculpes, además es bueno ver que se están llevando bien y también es saber que están bien-dijo el anciano-cambiando de tema-dijo este poniéndose serio.

Ya me imagino por donde va, así que are la pregunta donde estamos? O mejor a un como volvemos?-dijo naruto poniéndose igual que el rikudou senin.

Pero antes que nada, cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?-dijo el anciano.

3 días-dijeron todos en coro.

Pero eso que tiene que ver?-dijo kurama.

Que los tres días que llevan aquí, han sido 500 años en las naciones elementales-dijo el rikudou senin sorprendiendo a todos.

Los bijus fueron los primeros en reponerse ya que para ellos no era mucho tiempo considerando todo lo que han vivido, pero lo que si los preocupo fue el chico rubio que había peleado demasiado y que después de todo eso allá sido en vano.

Como fueron sus vidas?-dijo un naruto que tenia la cabeza cabizbaja con el pelo ensombreciéndoles los ojos.

Después de que tu amigos llegaron te empezaron a buscar por todo el campo de batalla, al no encontrarte uchiha sasuke tomo una medida desesperada-pauso un momento para ver como reaccionaba el joven, pero al no ver una reacción decidió continuar-forzando el poder de sus sasuke intento detener el tsuyomi infinito, y sorpresivamente lo logro pero lamentablemente perdiendo sus ojos, cuando todos los afectados salieron del tsucuyomi salieron de este kakashi hatake les explico todo lo que paso durante la pelea contra mi madre, todos tus amigos se entristecieron por tu partida-dijo el rikudou y esta vez se pauso para ver que diría.

Te falta decir que paso después la guerra-dijo naruto levantando lacara con una de sus características sonrisas y con unos ojos que irradiaban una gran determinación que sorprendió a todos sobre todo al rikudou senin.

Je típico de ti-pensó kurama con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Tiempo después la naciones elementales firmaron una alianza no solo para evitar guerras futuras si no también por ti, tiempo después kakashi fue nombrado sexto hokage no solo por su participación en la batalla por mi madre si no por conocer miles de técnicas, sasuke tiempo des pues se caso con haruno sakura y tuvieron dos hijos una niña a la que le pusieron sarada y un niño al que llamaron naruto por respeto a ti-dijo el rikudou haciendo que la sonrisa de naruto aumentara de tamaño-3 años despues sakura encontró la forma de hacer que sasuke viera de nuevo claro que con ayuda de tsunade senju, cuando este recupero la vista fue nombrado séptimo hokage y konohamaru sarutobi fue nombrado el octavo hokage.

Jajaja con que sasuke se caso con sakura y fue nombrado séptimo hokage esa no me la esperaba jajajajaja-dijo naruto riendo como loco, para mala suerte de este kurama rompió su momento de alegría.

Bueno al menos a ti a un te queda el primer beso del uchiha jajajajaja-dijo kurama muriéndose de risa y parando la de naruto.

Y tu cállate bola de pelos-dijo naruto rojo de la vergüenza y el coraje.

Ten me mas respeto mocoso-dijo kurama empujando a naruto con unos de sus dedos.

El que me debería tener mas respeto eres tu, ya que sin mi tu y tus hermanos a un serian parte de kaguya-dijo naruto.

A si pues si no fuera por mi tu ya estarías muerto-dijo kurama.

A con que quieres pelea eh?-dijo naruto haciendo un rasen shuriken.

Pues por mi no hay problema-dijo kurama empezando a hacer una biju-dama.

Los demás solo los veían a estos con una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime.

Kurama ,naruto nos momento para estar peleando-dijo el toro-pulpo.

Tu no te metas giuky-dijeron naruto y kurama al mismo tiempo.

Oigan tal si esperan al que el viejo nos tenga que decir lo nos vino a decir, y dejan su discusión para después-dijo matatabi los dos se miraron un momento a los ojos y luego desactivaron sus respectivos ataques.

Bueno ya que se calmaron voy a decir para lo vine-dijo el rikudou a lo que naruto puso atención-vine para ofrecerte una nueva oportunidad naruto de que vivas tu vida, básicamente lo se te arrebato, pero te digo de una vez que no se a donde se te enviara.

Entonces puede que caigamos en algún lugar pacifico o en medio de una guerra-dijo kurama.

Pero dime viejo cual es el truco ya que suena demasiado bueno-dijo naruto.

Como tal no hay truco pero es probable que mis hijos ya no puedan salir de ti-dijo el rikudou viendo a sus "hijos" para ver que dirían pero lo que escucho fue lo que espero pero no le persona que esperaba.

Me niego-dijo naruto a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a todos sobre todo al rikudou-e peleado demasiado por la libertad de los bijus paa que tengan que estar dentro de mi.

Todos los bijus se vieron entre si y asintieron estando todos de acuerdo ya que todos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

Oye naruto y escucha me bien que solo lo diré esta vez-dijo kurama para llamar la atención del chico, cuando se vio que tenia la atención del rubio prosiguió-mientras sea contigo no me importaría ir contigo a quien sabe donde ya tu eres en único que nos has visto mas que como armas, a si hablo por todos nosotros que no nos importa ir contigo-cuando kurama termino de hablar naruto estaba sor prendido por lo que dijo para luego se le humedecieran los ojos para luego secárselos y dar una de sus características sonrisas.

Bien creo que ya esta decidido comensamos?-dijo el rikudou senin en pesando a hacer sellos de manos, a lo que naruto asintió- _ **SALTO DIMENSIONAL DIVINO-**_ a lo que debajo de naruto apareció un circulo que selo trago igual que a los bijus.

Bueno naruto solo puedo desearte suerte desde aquí y que cuides de mis hijos-dijo el rikudou senin antes de empesar a desaparecer-y que te guste en regalo que te e dejado-con una sonrisa marca en su rostro el rikudou senin desapareció.

FIN.


	2. UN MUNDO MAGICO, EARTHLAND

CAPITULO: _**UN MUNDO MAGICO, EARTHLAND.**_

Se veía a naruto despertando en medio de un bosque viendo por todos.

Genial otra vez en un bosque-pensó naruto.

No te quejes además ya era hora de que despertases-dijo kurama en su mente, a lo que naruto entro en su espacio mental para ver a los bijus.

Como que ya era hora?-dijo naruto.

Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegamos-dijo isobu sorprendiendo al rubio.

Ya veo, saben si hay algún pueblo cerca?-dijo naruto.

Pues claro que si grandísimo idiota ya que mientras tu dormías como una bella durmiente nosotros nos pusimos a eso-dijo kurama.

¡Pero tan poco para que me hables así grandísima bola de pelos!-dijo naruto enojado.

¡Ya te he dicho que me tengas mas respeto mocoso ingrato!-dijo kurama.

Como que mocoso ingrato? Tu eres el ingrato-dijo naruto.

Ya empezaron de nuevo-dijo goku algo irritado.

Bueno creo que es así se expresan su cariño-dijo el escarabajo.

No seas ridículo choumei-dijo isobu.

Bueno quien los va aparar antes de que se maten?-dijo gyuuki.

Yo lo hare, oigan podrían concentrarse? No es momento de pelear-dijo choumei.

Tu no te metas choumei-dijo los dos la vez en eso a matatabi se le ocurrió una idea.

Oye naruto-dijo para captar la atención del rubio cosa que consiguió-por no vas al pueblo que encontramos para ver si están vendiendo ramen-dijo matatabi.

Oh verdad ya que no eh comido ramen en tres días-dijo naruto a lo que todos los bijus se le salió una gota estilo anime por la nuca de que eso funcionase-y por donde que da?.

5 kilómetros al oeste desde aquí-dijo matatabi y así naruto salió des su espacio mental y empezó a correr.

No puedo creer que eso a ya funcionado-dijo son goku masajeándose las sienes.

Y se supone que el es que nos salvo?-dijo choumei.

Bueno será cosa de paciencia-dijo isobu a lo que todos solo pudieron asentir.

Con naruto.

Este ya estaba llegando al pueblo que le señalo matatabi para darse una gran sorpresa al llegar. Todo estaba en ruinas, las casas por donde pasaba esta van con lo vidrios rotos y tenían mucho grafitis con símbolos los edificios no estaban mejor estos parecían que los hubieran quemado que al igual que las casas tenían los vidrios rotos.

Pero que paso aquí?-dijo naruto a nadie en especial.

Obviamente atacaron al pueblo-dijo kurama mientras naruto caminaba por las calles.

Y se pasaron deberás-dijo naruto para luego sentir una presencia como lo que parecía un bar, a lo que naruto esperando lo que sea entro al especie de bar, que contrataba con lo de afuera, mesas esparcidas y volteadas como si hubiera habido una pelea, la barra estaba casi quemada por completo y manchas en la paredes de color amarillo, verde y rojo .Lo ultimo no avía que ser un genio para saber que era.

Que horrible lugar-dijo shukaku a lo todos inclusive naruto asintieron, de un segundo a otro es cucho un sonido como si un depredador asechando su presa.

Naruto por reflejo se izo a un lado para evitar que lo golpearan con un tubo que rápidamente agarro para luego desarmar a quien lo y arrojo al otro lado del para luego girarse para ver que fue un niño quien lo ataco.

Por favor no me lleve con melforce -dijo el niño.

Primero que todo no conozco a ese tal melforce-dijo naruto-y además no pienso hacerte nada a si que me dirías tu nombre?-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que desprendía confianza.

Me llamo Jammy Huges-dijo el niño a hora identificado como jammy que ahora qu naruto lo veía bien tenia la ropa un poco desgarrada y con un pequeño grado de desnutrición.

Dime que paso en este pueblo-dijo naruto imaginándose que tenia que ver con ese tal melforce.

La pregunta izo que el niño expulsara unas lagrimas-este pueblo era muy tranquilo y prospero asta que melforce-dijo el jammy apretando las manos formando puños-un mago exiliado que se la pasa robando a pueblos y viajeros. Hace no mas de un mes llego amenazando al alcalde del pueblo de que si no se lo daba lo destruiría por completo y matando los habitantes en el proceso, mis padre una semana después no lo soporto mas y fue a pelear contra el para que dejara el pueblo-en este punto jammy empezó a llorar a mares a lo que naruto abrazo al niño en señal que entendía por lo que estaba pasando-ya te imaginaras que paso-dijo recobrando un poco compostura.

Yo no lo soportaba mas así que intente escapar para pedirle ayuda a un gremio pero un de los hombres de melforce me vio y me persiguió hasta que pude despistarlo, el sujeto le aviso a melforce de lo que hice y ahora melforce los matara a todos por mi culpa-dijo jammy empezando a llorar a mares otra vez naruto no pudo hacer mas que con solarlo mientras procesaba todo lo que dijo asta que retuvo una cosa de lo que dijo(que eran magos) después de consolar al jammy naruto tomo una decisión.

Dime jammy sabes en donde están?-dijo naruto con una de determinación.

Posiblemente en la plaza que esta en centro del pueblo-dijo con una mirada de confusión-porque la pregunta?.

Por que tome la decisión de que los voy a ayudar-dijo naruto empezando a salir hasta que una la mano de jammy lo detuvo.

No vallas o te mataran-dijo el niño con unos ojos acuosos en ese momento se acordó de inari.

Tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien dattebayo mientras tu que date aquí-dijo naruto-ah y por cierto me llamo uzumaki naruto-dijo antes de salir hacia la plaza saltando de techo en techo para luego llegar a un techo que rodeaba la plaza para ver que ahí estaban todos los del pueblo rodeados por los hombres de se tal melforce.

Bien es hora de actuar-dijo naruto.

Naruto primero revisa si tus habilidades no han cambiado-dijo kurama a lo que naruto asintió para luego intentar hacer una de características técnicas.

Cuando naruto estaba a punto de hacer en sello característico de la técnica pareciendo 4 copias a su alrededor.

Hnm interesante naruto intenta entrar el modo sabio-dijo kurama para que naruto lo intentara que cuando lo intento no pasaron ni 5 segundos para que entrara el modo sabio.

Valla como es esto posible?-dijo naruto.

Creo que eso se debe a que ahí mucha energía natural alrededor lo que significa ya no tienes que no tienes que usar sellos para moldear chacra-dijo kurama dejando estupefacto a naruto.

Bueno eso es bastante útil-dijo naruto deshaciendo el modo sabio-bien es hora de la acción.

Mientras tanto en la plaza.

Un hombre fornido se acercaba a sus hombres este tenia la misma vestimenta que el de sus hombres con la diferencia de que esta tenia dos cinturones cruzados en x un guante de armadura le llagaba hasta el hombro del brazo derecho y no tenia la capucha pues haciendo que se viera su rostro era calvo i con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que al parecer perdió.

Alguna señal del mocoso?-dijo melforce.

Ninguna señor, que debemos hacer?-dijo el hombre.

Busca a todos y diles que vengan tienes 20 minutos y mientras tu los buscas esperare una hora y si no aparece empezare a matar a lo pueblerinos-dijo para luego dar una carcajada de psicópata mientras el hombre se iba.

 **¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLES ALGO!-** grito jammy saliendo por unas de las calles y siendo agarrado de los hombres de melforce y llevado ante el.

Vaya tienes agallas muchacho-dijo melforce .

No jammy porque viniste?-dijo unos de los hombres.

Porque no dejare que les hagan daño-dijo este.

Es muy valiente de tu parte venir…o muy tonto-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y desquiciada-pero por tu error no solo tu vas a recibir un castigo si no también estos pueblerinos-dijo para luego reír como un verdadero psicópata.

No te dejare-dijo jammy para que luego este explotara en una bomba humo para dejar ver a un joven rubio que le piso el pie al que le estaba agarrando su brazo izquierdo para luego darle una patada con su pierna derecha y mandarlo y asi consiguiendo que su jeto de su lado derecho los dejase de sujetar para luego darle un golpe en la cara y mandarlo a volar.

Como?..quien eres?-dijo melforce con una cara de asombro al igual que la gente del pueblo.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-dijo este para luego lanzarse contra melforce.

No te creas mucho!, ataquen-dijo para los 50 hombres se lanzaran contra naruto.

Naruto se detuvo en seco al ver que estaba rodeado a lo que este sonrió, en eso uno de los hombres lo iba a atacar por atrás pero naruto le conecto una patada giratoria en las costillas sacándole el aire para que luego naruto lo agarrase de las muñecas y lazarlo contra el otro que venia de tras de el haciendo que este se callera, a lo que todos fueron contra el a la vez a lo que naruto creo una esfera azul en sus 2 manos.

Rasengan-dijo este para después impactárselos a dos hombres que salieron volando mientras daban vueltas como ventilador mientras se llevaban a mas con ellos a lo que naruto empezó a pelear con una gran destreza y habilidad mientras que los habitantes del pueblo veían esto muy sorprendidos y decían que jammy con siguió ayuda.

Pero melforce tenia una cara molesta y se preguntaba que porque no llagaban los que faltaban, pero mientras este mira la pelea no se dio cuenta que los pueblerinos se iban con ayuda de un rubio que igual.

Asta que oyó una explosión por donde se iban los pueblerinos.

Olviden al rubio vallan por la gente del pueblo que esta escapando-a lo que los que podían levantarse fueron tras ellos mientras los que quedaban mantenían a naruto ocupado.

(mierda, si no me doy prisa los mataran)pensó naruto pero cuando llegaron se toparon con hombre que tenia una capa que le cubría el cuerpo y solo se veía su cara que al verla todos los subordinados de melforce se cagaron en los pantalones(literalmente) del miedo.

Chico yo me encargo de estos tu termina tu pelea-dijo este para que segundos después los subordinados melforce se abalanzaran sobre el.

Okey-dijo naruto derrotando a los que le quedaban(me pregunto quien será ese sujeto?).

No le se, mocoso pero lo que si te puedo decir es que es un sujeto que no hay que tomar a la ligera-dijo kurama sintiendo la "magia" dentro del sujeto, a lo que naruto solo asiente mientras se pone frente a frente contra melforce con dos metros de distancia.

Impresionante muchacho as podido contra mis hombres…pero no vas a poder contra mi, mientras tenga esto-dijo levantando la mano que tenia el guante.

Que es eso?-dijo naruto con un toque de inocencia.

Es guante se llama el "brazo del titán"-dijo para luego intentarle dar un golpe que naruto esquivo muy fácil haciéndose para atrás pero cuando vio que melforce cambiaba la trayectoria hacia el piso que dejo un poco confundido, hasta que vio que cuando dio el golpe dejo una enorme grieta.

A eso le vino a la mente la fuerza de dos personas que jamas en su insano juicio haría enojar.

(tengo que tener cuidado ya que si me pilla con la guardia baja estoy frito)-pensó naruto.

Yo te aconsejo atacar a distancia usando tu rasen-shuriken-isobu.

A lo que naruto solo asiente, mientras entra en el modo sabio y empezando a hacer un rasen-shuriken, a lo que melforce se prepara para lo que sea esa cosa, cuando la técnica estuvo lista naruto la lanzo, mientras esta hacia un chirrido como si fuera una sierra que melforce esquivo por muy poco pero cuando creyó que se había desecho de la técnica esta se expandió, a lo que el solo pudo levantar "el brazo del titán" que cuando toco este lo pudo retener unos segundos para después empezar a atravesar este como mantequilla a lo que melforce se lo quito rápidamente y asi evitar que le cortara el brazo, pero cuando se dio cuenta naruto estaba detrás de el y de un golpe en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente para que luego naruto desactivara el modo sabio.

FIUUUUU!-silbo el mismo hombre que llago antes que estaba encima sobre los cuerpos de los hombres bajo el mando melforce-nada mal chico.

Este gracias y a todo esto…quien eres?-dijo naruto con una sonrisa dirigida hacia el sujeto.

Ah a perdón me llamo Gildarts Clive de fairy tail-dijo el ahora como gildarts- y tu como te llamas?.

Uzumaki Naruto-dijo este con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bueno espero que les allá gustado este capitulo y perdón si me demore en hacerlo, a y a todas las personas que le dieron fav les mando un abrazo de gratitud.

Ah y por cierto les mandare a un saludo a los que respondas a que personaje pertenece el siguiente personaje de anime(y si todo plan a lo yutuber y esto lo hago ya estoy practicando XD):

Este se caracteriza por tener pelo castaño desafiando siempre la gravedad, una de las cosas quemas le caracteriza es su enorme torpeza que le a llagado a dar una dame en su nombre.

Bueno hay esta así que esta pronto

Pd: los que siguieron mi primera historia la mentó decirles que a un no lo suficientemente la segunda témpora pero pronto sacare una especie de one-shot tipo epilogo de lo que dará una especie de pista de lo que será el final de la primera y el principio de la segunda.


	3. LA LLEGADA A MAGNOLIA

Perdón por el retraso

Los saludos al final del cap.

CAPITULO 3:LA LLEGADA A MAGNOLIA.

Han pasado varias horas desde que naruto derroto a melforce y en esas horas los ciudadanos les hicieron una fiesta a naruto y gildarts por haber peleado contra melforce y sus hombres, y ahora vemos como todos los ciudadanos se están despidiendo de sus dos salvadores.

Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por nosotros, tomen esto como agradecimiento-dijo el alcalde entregándole a naruto una mochila con dinero y comida y a gildarts una bolsa con dinero.

Gracias pero esto le vendría bien a este chico que gran parte de las cosas-dijo este para pasarle bolsa a naruto que la tomo sin mas ya que a un que nunca le llamase la atención el dinero lo necesitaba.

Gracias-se limito a decir naruto en eso un niño sale de la multitud abrazando a naruto por las partes que podía.

Nunca podremos agradecerte lo suficiente, nii-chan-dijo el niño que era nadie mas que jammy.

No hay nada que gradecer jammy, lo que si deberías agradecer es a las personas que están allí-dijo este para señalar a la gente que estaba hay para despedirle-ya me di cuenta de que les importas demasiado, y aquellos que se preocupan por ti son tu familia, así que protege esta que es tu familia-termino de decir naruto para dedicarle una sonrisa a jammy y haciendo que todos allí marcaran una también.

Aquellos que se preocupan por ti son tu familia, eh, encajaría bien en el gremio-pensó gildarts para empezar a caminar con naruto siguiéndole.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a una bifurcación.

Bueno aquí es donde nuestros caminos dejan de estar cruzados-dijo gildarts-dime naruto vas a volver a tu gremio?

Pues no ya que no tengo-dijo naruto con simpleza.

Bueno si te interesa puedes unirte a fairy tail al gremio que yo pertenezco-dijo este para luego enseñarle su marca.

Pues me parece bien, donde que da?-dijo este.

Sigue este camino derecho-dijo apuntando hacia la espalda de naruto-y llegaras a Clover de hay tomas un tren a magnolia de hay pides indicaciones y listo, a y entrégale esto al maestro.

Muchas gracias gildarts-dijo naruto para después agarrar la carta y empezar a correr por los arboles y dejar sorprendido a gildarts que después de unos segundos dio una sonrisa viendo irse al rubio y el yendo por su camino.

Con naruto.

Este seguía corriendo asta que freno de golpe.

Que pasa naruto porque te detienes?-dijo matatabi.

Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-dijo naruto.

De que preguntaron-todos a la vez excepto kurama que estaba dormido.

Que es un tren?-dijo naruto.

En eso todos se miraron entre si incluso kurama que se había despertado justo en el momento-ni idea-dijeron todos a coro.

No seria mejor que fueras asta halla y lo averiguaras por ti mismo?-dijo kurama.

Si creo que si-dijo naruto para luego retomar la carrera hacia Clover.

Ya luego de unos minutos corriendo ya llega a Clover y que darse asombrado por lo bonita que era.

Fiuuuuu, valla que si que es un bonito lugar-dijo sin decírselo a nadie en especifico.

Si, si, muy bonito .ahora dime naruto que aras ahora?-dijo kurama.

Pues, que me sugieren ustedes?-dijo naruto.

Pues yo sugiero que primero busques ese tren para saber donde queda-dijo isobu.

A lo que naruto se puso a buscar por toda clover que ya después de unos minutos pudo encontrar y que al ver la estación que asombrado con todo sobre todo con el tren.

Mmm, bien creo que iré a comprar el boleto para poder ir a magnolia-dijo este para luego dirigirse hacia donde los vendían pero una voz lo paro en seco.

No tan rápido naruto-dijo kurama.

Que pasa?-respondio este.

No me digas que piensas irte directo a magnolia, o si?-dijo kurama pero en su voz se notaba un pequeño toque de malicia, que a naruto no le agrado para nada.

Si, algún problema?-dijo este.

En eso kurama dio una sonrisa que a naruto solo pensó en una cosa "esto no es bueno"-si, si lo hay y ese es que no sabes nada de este mundo por ende ir a magnolia no es bueno en este momento.

Cual es tu punto?-dijo naruto cortante.

Que estas en otro mundo del que no sabes nada-esa simple frase izo imaginarse a naruto por donde iban los tiros.

Por favor no me digas que tengo que ir a ese lugar-dijo naruto en forma de súplica, pero al ver la sonrisa marcada que tenía kurama izo que naruto se echase al piso a temblar como gelatina.

Ustedes saben que está pasando?, porque yo ya me perdi-dijo shukaku viendo a kurama partiéndose de la risa.

Ni idea pero si naruto está actuando así debe de ser un lugar que en verdad no le gusta-dijo isobu.

Hay por favor debe de ser una broma-dijo matatabi de repente.

Ya sabes porque naruto esta así?-dijo son.

Pues está clarísimo, kurama lo dijo indirecta mente-dijo matatabi en eso los bijus se dan cuenta algunos como shukaku, son goku y gyuuki se pusieron a reír junto a kurama los demás bijus solo dieron un suspiro por lo ridícula mente rara situación en la que se encontraban .Ya después de que naruto dejara de temblar y los bijus se tranquilizasen naruto fue a su lugar menos preferido… la biblioteca.

Mira naruto para que veas que no soy tan malo te ofrezco un trato-dijo kurama.

Qué clase de trato?-dijo naruto intrigado por lo que diría su "amigo".

Solo te dejare leer unos pocos libros-dijo kurama.

Cuáles y cuál es el truco?-dijo naruto ya que no era normal que kurama fuera bondadoso con él.

Cultura y como va todo eso de los gremios y el truco es que tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga por un mes y que me digas kurama-sama durante este-dijo kurama con una sonrisa bien marca en su rostro, naruto se puso a pensar opciones y en el cómo evitar esto eso y aun que usara sus clones aun así tardaría, después de unos minutos naruto dio un suspiro de derrota.

Bien, pero no are nada vergonzoso-dijo naruto.

Bien de todas maneras yo gano-dijo kurama dejando por cerrado el trato.

Okey ahora iré a ese lugar infernal-dijo naruto para luego ponerse a buscar la biblioteca que para su fortuna o desgracia solo estaba a unos metros de el a lo que naruto solo se puso a caminar mientras hablaba de forma mental.

Bien qué tal si repasamos todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento-dijo naruto.

No es mucho pero yo empiezo primero y principal aquí no usan chacra sino algo llamado magia que es la energía de la naturaleza-dijo isobu a lo que todos asintieron.

Segundo aquí a diferencia de nuestro mundo están una paz absoluta que aun que no es un dato muy relevante es mejor tenerlo en mente-dijo son goku.

Tercero y por lo que pudimos ver en la pelea de naruto no se limitan a los elementos sino que también se usa muchas cosas más por lo que tenemos que estar precavidos en este punto ya que los combates pueden ser más complicado ya que aunque tenemos la ventaja física no la en conocimiento que al menos en las naciones elementales sabíamos cómo contrarrestar y esquivar lo que se nos venía encima-dijo kurama a lo todos se pusieron a pensar en lo que dijo el gran zorro incluso naruto que ya había llegado y empezado a leer se detuvo por esto.

No sé ustedes pero eso es lo que más me preocupa-dijo naruto llamando la atención de los bijus-ya que como dijo kurama al menos sabíamos lo que nos venía encima ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar atentos y prepararos para todo-dijo naruto a lo que los bijus dieron una amplia sonrisa por lo que dijo y asintieron.

Y como es eso de kurama cumple tu parte del trato naruto-dijo kurama.

Vi un calendario y al parecer hoy es el último día del mes en este mundo así que lo hare a partir de mañana-dijo naruto a lo que kurama se pone a ver las memorias más resientes de naruto y se da cuenta de que es verdad a lo que kurama da un suspiro resignado.

Bien pero ya que mientras cumplas-dijo kurama para luego echarse a dormir.

Ya después de que naruto terminase de leer todos los libros de cultura, alguno que otro de historia que tenía curiosidad de cuáles eran los mayores eventos de en el mundo en el que se entraba y leer cómo funcionaba lo de los gremios por fin termino.

Valla al fin termine-dijo naruto.

Si y aun con tus clones no fue tan fácil-dijo matatabi.

Bien ahora a iré a comprar el boleto de…¿¡ES DE NOCHE!?-dijo naruto viendo la ciudad de Clover.

Es que no tienes ojos o que?-dijo kurama por la reacción de su "amigo".

Mierda tarde más de lo esperado-dijo este un poco desanimado.

Venga naruto-chan que tan si dejas eso de lado y vas buscando un lugar en donde quedarte?-dijo matatabi.

Si creo que tienes razón pero mejor me ahorro el dinero y duermo en un árbol-dijo naruto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal y así dormir en la copa de un árbol .Ya cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo.

Quien sea que ande por ahí salga de una ves-dijo naruto volteándose y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Prepárate naruto ya que puede ser lo que sea-dijo kurama esperando cualquier cosa-naruto por detrás-dijo para que naruto se girara y ver como los arbustos se movían naruto fue acercándose precavido y cuando estuvo muy cerca de, el salió un zorro igual a kurama solo que este tenía los ojos verdes y solo tenía una cola que cuando vio a naruto el zorro solo cruzo el camino y se perdió en los arbustos.

Solo era un zorro igual a kurama-dijo son goku.

Qué raro juraría a ver sentido la presencia de un humano no de un zorro-dijo naruto-y tu kurama también detectaste la de un humano, ¿verdad?.

Si al igual que tu pienso que es muy raro-en eso kurama dio un suspiro-quizás tanto tu mente como la mía nos estén jugando una broma así que mejor vete a dormir ya que tengo el presentimiento de que mañana sera un día largo-naruto solo asintió y se trepo aun árbol para que darse dormido mirando las estrellas sin percatarse que estaba siendo observado desde abajo.

Nada mal Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea escondida da entre las hojas, konoha-dijo el misterioso sujeto.

TIME SKIP POR LA MAÑANA.

Se veía a naruto estirándose debajo del árbol en el que durmió mientras hablaba con sus inquilinos.

Bueno es hora de que valla a magnolia a unirme a fairy tail-dijo naruto con cierta emoción.

Pues sería bueno pero porque no mejor vas a comer algo?-dijo isobu.

Si tienes razón-dijo naruto entrando a clover y viendo un restaurante y entrando en el ya cuando encontró una mesa disponible se sentó en esta agarrando el menú.

Oye naruto no deberías comprarte ropa ya que la llevas puesta desde la guerra-dijo gyuuki.

Si tienes razón pero eso ya será cuan llegue a magnolia ya que quien sabe cuanto dure el viaje de aquí allá-dijo naruto en su mente ya que una camarera le había pedido su orden.

Yo creo que esa es una excusa-dijo kurama.

Cállate kurama-dijo naruto pero se acordó del trato-kurama-sama hay que horrible se siente decirlo-dijo mientras sentía como un escalofrió recorría su espalda mientras kurama tenia una sonrisa muy bien marcada.

Valla es bueno ver que eres hombre de palabra-dijo kurama con un toque burlón.

As memoria y recuerda que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-dijo naruto bastante molesto mientras comía.

Ya después de unos minutos se veía a naruto caminando por las calles de la ciudad de clover recibiendo una que otra mira que naruto no entendía porque lo miraban sobre todo las chicas y algunas mujeres se imaginó que era por la ropa ya cuando llego a la estación compro el boleto y se dirigió hacia este ya que estaba llegando el tren lo único que izo después fue escoger un asiento y sentarse a esperar que arrancara.

Con que esto es un tren eh?, valla es bastante cómodo-dijo para luego entrar a su espacio mental.

Si se ve bastante acogedor pero cambiando de tema que has encontrado en los libros sobre los gremios?-dijo kurama.

No mucho es más simple de lo que me esperaba-dijo naruto.

Como que simple?-dijo kurama intrigado ya que esperaba que fuera algo un poco complicado.

Si tal y como los oyes aquí no existen los rangos como en las naciones sino cualquiera puede agarrar cualquier tipo de misión desde trabajos simples como llevar algo a algún lugar como de escolta o cosas así, pero por lo que descubrí si existen misiones clase s pero solo los magos clase s pueden agarra estas-dijo naruto esperando alguna pregunta.

Dime cómo se consigue ser mago clase s?-dijo isobu muy interesado.

Por lo que leí el maestro del gremio es el que pone ciertas pruebas o las ponen los magos clase s pero esto solo se hace una vez al año y solo un mago puede ser elegido-dijo naruto.

Entonces tendrás que esforzarte y mucho ya que es muy diferente a nuestro mundo-dijo kurama-y lo digo para cuando llegue el momento-dijo ara dar a entender que a un aquí hay que esforzarse a lo que naruto asintió pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Disculpa pero puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto una chico que estaba apuntando al ha ciento que estaba al frente de el.

No hay problema-dijo naruto mientras veía al chico que parecía de 16 años que vestía un tanto simple ya que cargaba una chaqueta negra y una camisa roja debajo esta con unos pantalones también en negro con unos zapatos grises con suela amarilla pero habían dos cosas que le llamaban la atención y es que sus iris cambiaban de color cada vez que parpadeaba ya que a veces eran rojo con azul y amarillo, verde y así sucesivamente y tenia un mechón blanco.

Perdona las molestias pero cuando viajo en tren siempre me gusta ir en compañía y además también es una forma de hacer-dijo el chico pero lo último lo dijo en voz baja que naruto pudo oír por poco-por cierto cómo te llamas?.

Naruto y tu?-dijo este de vuelta.

Me llamo demon-dijo este.

Demon?-dijo este ya que por donde sabía demon era demonio en ingles.

Si lo sé que es extraño mi nombre pero he y que se le puede hacer no lo crees?-dijo demon con una sonrisa que a naruto le extraño un poco pero no se dejó llevar por eso-y dime a donde vas?.

Magnolia-dijo naruto simple mente-ya que me pienso unir a fairy tail-dijo pero cuando demon es cucho el nombre soltó un silbido.

Valla, sabes cuál es la fama de ese gremio, verdad?-dijo para que naruto solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación a lo que el otro joven solo dio un suspiro pesado-ese gremio tiene fama de por dónde pasen dejan un rastro de destrucción.

En serio y que más?-dijo naruto muy interesado.

Para tu desgracia es lo único que se-dijo demon.

A lo que después de eso se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales y después de un tiempo de estar hablando el tren llego a magnolia.

Bueno demon fue un gusto conocerte y espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver-dijo naruto estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo.

Lo mismo digo naruto espero que algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar y buena suerte-dijo este viendo irse a naruto que para cuando se quedó solo este dio un suspiro y mirar el cielo por la ventana.

Jeje eres un tipo agradable Uzumaki Naruto de konoha y te deseo la mejor de las suertes ya que la vas a necesitar-dijo este mientras estiraba su mano hacia el frente y frente a esta ha parecía una especie de portal para luego este levantarse y entrar en el portal.

Con naruto este estaba caminando en dirección hacia el gremio después de haber pedido indicaciones.

Bueno con que esto es magnolia eh es un lugar muy pintoresco he de decir-dijo naruto.

Si tal vez pero sigo diciendo que eso que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir en tren con tu velocidad hubiéramos llegado antes-dijo shukaku.

Hay no te quejes shukaku este es un nuevo comienzo así que hay que acostumbrarse y además ahora tengo un nuevo amigo-dijo naruto.

Para serte sincero hay algo que no me agrada de ese chico-dijo kurama.

Y eso porque kurama-sama hay demonios que horrible se siente decirlo-dijo naruto.

No lo sé pero definitivamente algo no me agrada-dijo kurama-y además ya llegaste.

En eso naruto sale de su espacio mental y ve las puertas del gremio a lo que este pone sus manos en las puertas listo para entrar "aquí es donde mi nueva vida empieza" pensó naruto para luego abrir la puertas.

FIN.

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el cap el personaje de demon será explicado mas adelante bueno aquí los saludos:

Suitsune.

Quest

Y el próximo personaje es este:

Este personaje se caracteriza por tener una gran voluntad y pilotar un robot pequeño y su hermano es el fundador de la brigada que lidera actualmente y su nombre empieza por s.

bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
